


Spark

by SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Confessions, Confiding in your friend who winds up as your lover, Cunnilingus, During FFVIII Events, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Irvine Kinneas - Freeform, Mentions of Rinoa Heartilly - Freeform, Mentions of Zell Dincht, Missing Scene: After The Promise on the Meadow, Missing Scene: Visiting Trabia Garden, Pairing: Lion's Rapture, Past Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Post FFVIII, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Squall also fantasizing about how great of a mother Selphie would be, Squall being nervous about being a father, Subtle Public Foreplay, Subtle public indecency, The Talk: About Parenthood, The Talk: About Pregnancy and Infertility, The Talk: About Wanting Kids, There's feet in here and you'll know it when you see it, i wrote this for me but y'all can read it too I guess, respecting boundaries, teenagers to adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/pseuds/SapientesGladio
Summary: There was a certain charming young woman in Squall's life that had a different approach in allowing him to open up emotionally. He did not realize how grateful that would make him in the long run.
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Selphie Tilmitt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Island Closest to Hell





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spiritual successor to both Friendship Day & Extra Dose of Love. I've been kicking around the idea of writing something for these two in the full romantic sense because I do love this pairing a lot. One of my favorite pairings with Squall. People undermine the depth Selphie has as a character in favor of other female heroines. It saddens me that we as a small fandom have to showcase this. 
> 
> This story was also meant to be one of my entries for August 2020's The Successor Challenge but... I realize Selphie's a bit more important than waiting to write this. Even though this was supposed to be written for Selphie on her bday, (7/16), like this story's events, somethings that are late, are worth waiting for.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_“Any action is often better than no action, especially if you have been stuck in an unhappy situation for a long time. If it is a mistake, at least you learn something, in which case it's no longer a mistake. If you remain stuck, you learn nothing.”_ – **Eckhart Tolle**

* * *

Squall Leonhart could be his own saboteur but also his own cause for inadvertently shoving his own feelings to the forefront. Taking a risk, a chance.

There was an explosion of personality of a woman that came into his life when they bumped into each other on the day of his Fire Cavern exam. He shrugged it off as a mere case of déjà vu. The feeling never faded, and it only came to fruition when a certain Galbadian sharpshooter mentioned being at the same Orphanage as all of them. That included her, the brutally honest young woman that had a penchant for explosions and enjoying trips on the transcontinental railway.

Quietly, Squall found that he enjoyed the quiet and realistic moments with Selphie, the woman in question. Staying the night in Trabia with Selphie and Zell after the former finally witnessed what her original Garden had been reduced to. A trying time for her emotionally and for all of them coming to terms with the fact they all knew each other upon a time ago. Emotions were entangled and thought processes alternating… it was an experience to say the least. Squall admired Selphie’s steadfast and grounded nature to swoop in to check in with everyone, but he worried… was anyone checking up on Selphie? The fact she could just smile through everything and keep her emotions so resigned, that was a strength Squall wished he possessed. Yet he thought further about it and wondered, if Selphie could be strong in these times, who was being strong for her?

Squall found solace in the quiet teamwork that the Trabian students had. The team’s ray of sunshine appeared next to him in the night, curious about what was keeping him awake. He was aware that it was well past 22:00 hours at this point. Plenty of confusing and tumultuous thoughts were on his mind and he worried that sharing them would burden her or anyone. But…

_…Since she asked_ , he thought, _might as well share.  
_  
He disclosed his irritation with all of them pushing their opinions about how he should feel about a certain other brunette resistance leader of the Timber Owls. He realized that Selphie didn’t suffer too much of his ire since she was one to make the fewest comments regarding Rinoa. Then the timid lion shared that he wished everyone would stop trying to project onto him how he felt or how he _should_ feel. He did not even realize what the term meant until he found himself listening in on a conversation about how a cadet felt that way earlier that evening.

Not intentionally eavesdropping but his resistance in asking for information, including help just didn’t sit right with him yet. The more he processed that material, the more frustrated he found he got and he would just shut down in an attempt to try and think about it now. He can worry about managing it later. It was bad enough that he was having a hard time articulating how he felt emotionally about everything, but the constant peer pressure from everyone was bothering him.

Squall expressed how he felt silenced before he could even get the words out, stunted before he could understand why. He was remiss of Seifer's own prideful feelings he received no recognition for his hard work, as Squall received praise instead. Resentment was a word for how the brunette felt. Not to the deep-seated levels of Almasy, but a budding form.

The young man clad in leather belted this out to his auburn-haired companion, someone that was willing to listen to him and not cover his mouth about how he wants to express himself. It was comforting, to say the least.

From that moment onward, he found he could unapologetically be himself around the auburn-haired young woman from Trabia. After sharing all of that, she smiled at him and simply responded, “Don’t worry about it! This conversation and your feelings are safe with me.” Later on, Squall learned for himself that she genuinely meant it.

That conversation remained with him through everything. Even when Squall made that promise to Rinoa about their meeting in the meadow of Matron’s old orphanage. Zell and herself approached him to congratulate them on their budding new relationship. Leonhart noted how Selphie’s emerald eyes always alight and smiling at everyone, seem clouded, confused even.

After Zell left to prepare the party for heading into Lunatic Pandora, this allowed for both brunettes to be alone together. They both could appreciate the comfortable silence and the coastal breeze near the flowers. He admitted to the cheerful young woman that he wasn’t too sure about his feelings regarding Rinoa, however, he wanted to try to be something to her, whatever it was she needed him to be. Selphie furrowed her brows at the phrasing, before asking, “That’s pretty noble Squall, but what about what _you_ want?”

Perplexed, he wasn’t comprehending what Selphie meant. Wasn’t what he said detailing what he wanted? Wasn’t that _enough_?

_Selphie please don’t do this, don’t confuse me right now,_ he silently tried to reason with her with the steel blue-grey eyes of his, but hers wouldn’t meet his. She was too adamant about keeping hers to the ground, inspecting her Garden issued combat boots one at a time.

“What do you mean about what I want? I…” He brought the hand to the back of his neck and sighed, rubbing it. Hesitation wasn’t a good look for him, it reminded him of the uncertainty that there was to life. That there was weight to the words he said and if he even believed in them.

“I thought that was what I said.” The Commander managed to reveal to her. Equally perplexed but still trying to understand the meaning of his own words.

After what felt like an entirety, but only a moment in time, Selphie’s eyes looked to his before stepping forward, “You said you wanted to be there for Rinoa, whatever _she needed_ of you. But what about yourself?” His brows furrowed and he found himself lost, again. Selphie had a habit of prodding the deeper elements of his mind that he never thought he would have to bring to the forefront.

When he sensed that he couldn’t find the reasoning behind that, he remained silent. Contemplative and allowing the wind to rustle through his hair. Carrying his gaze back to the vibrant meadow, he allowed himself a moment to absorb the colorful flowers, the scenery, and the mark of his lonely childhood.

“I thought being needed was something I wanted... Isn’t that what other people want--to be needed?” He quietly mused to himself, unsure if he even believed his own words. When he finally turned in Selphie's direction he found that his companion quietly left him with his thoughts. He didn't hear the footsteps either. The consequences of being in his own head for too long.

That interaction remained with him for months. After crash landing into Lunatic Pandora, reaching Ultimecia’s Castle, and even during Time Compression to return back to their time and world. Inappropriately timed counted when Rinoa was prodding him to go on an actual date instead of enjoying quiet nights in. He pondered on Selphie's words carefully.

Was it possible to genuinely fathom the concept of being wanted and not being needed? What did that even feel like? Rinoa was easy to understand when she vocalized honestly about what she wanted but was he that cumbersome? How hard was it to truly say what he wanted? Out of life, out of a relationship, and most importantly, out of himself?

A year or so had passed when his relationship with Rinoa had finally drawn to a close, amicable, yet inevitable. Well, he did not find it inevitable, but others with their hushed whispers and rumors circulating around their relationship found it inevitable. Did not make him feel any better about the crashing reality of what he thought he wanted versus what he claimed he needed to feel.

Approximately a month had passed, and Valentine’s Day came around, he tried to consider it as another day, but the loneliness settled in. Squall quietly mused over Selphie’s words from years prior in the harsh silence of his dorm room. It wasn’t until the woman that challenged his thoughts and emotional needs knocked on his door. She asked if he wanted to spend the day with his friends instead of mulling over his misery. How could he say no to that?

However, how could he say no to someone that had an all-around feel-good aura about them? The nunchaku wielder was consistent in bringing both realms of fantasy and reality into perspective for him. A grounding force for him when he didn't realize he needed to be tethered to said ground. Her positivity was also contagious, but he was shy about sharing that.

Squall enjoyed the day he spent with his friends well into the evening. Traversing through the port city and focal point between Galbadia and Esthar, Fisherman’s Horizon. He laughed merrily with friends and enjoyed the cuisine from there. Ellone even visited him and the group, saying that what he needed was some time to spend with his Big Sis. As well as an ass-kicking in Triple Triad.

_Sorry, Sis, you’re going to be sorely disappointed that I don’t lose easily._ He remembered saying to her before they both shuffled their respective decks, smugly. They may have not been related by birth, but they certainly got their mannerisms from each other. Maybe from a certain goofy President of Esthar, but Squall wasn’t going to worry about it.

The evening brought on a pleasant surprise, Selphie confessing that she had always liked Squall. She didn’t bother trying to pursue him during their time working together; getting to know one another as friends and teammates made Squall wish that she would have. Admitting to him that he was as dense as they come as the reason why she did not bother with her own confession. While Squall pulled a face, he couldn’t help but chuckle a at the comment (later).

The gaze he gave Selphie once she sauntered away was mesmerized. The Commander called out to her asking what would it take for him to pursue her. Coyly she asserted, “If you’re up for the chase, you know I’m interested. If you’re not, you know I’ll still be your friend.”

That did not answer his question and she recognized his confusion with a smile before turning around in the direction of the restaurant. Squall did enjoy figuring situations out on his own, even if it meant navigating the uncharted territories of romantic feelings for a close friend.

So, Squall chased.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I should warn is: incoming nip slip.
> 
> You've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Edited 10/16 into 10/17/2020_ : Forgot to mention that I have some headcanons that I applied to this.
> 
>  **Headcanons**  
>  ❀ English in the FF8 universe is referred to as New Standard.  
> ❀ Squall is supportive of Selphie and her goals. Just as Selphie is supportive of his, whatever they may be.  
> ❀ Sometimes Selphie is the friskier lover.  
> ❀ Esthari is loosely referred to as one of the main languages spoken in Esthar-- though I believe that there's multiple languages spoken there, along with dialects.  
> ❀ Everyone has an accent-- except people from Timber. Why? Because they have a Midwestern accent and we all know that to the ear, it doesn't sound like much of anything unless you're traveling and notice it. LOL

…and Selphie continued to run, enjoying the cat and mouse game.  
  
  
  
One of the lessons he was grateful that Rinoa taught him was to live in the moment. Selphie only further iterated it when they began this cat and mouse game.  
  
  
  
The Lion found the experience exhilarating and constantly kept him on his toes. Weeks after that conversation, they found themselves in situations where they would normally talk, share meaningful insight and one or the other throws a flirtatious barb the other’s way. Squall had to admit, he was caught off guard and it showed in the pink tint of his face. Selphie’s giggling caused Squall to smile and he couldn’t help but chortle and smile back. These were the moments they were alone and not within earshot or visibly seen by others. Their private moments became more exclusive with the nature of their flirting.  
  
  
  
Two months passed and Selphie allowed herself to be caught with the proposal of going on a date. The delighted and excitable features caused Squall to smile, bashfully so. He was still trying to navigate how to handle this side of Selphie. He appreciated the fact that there was no pressure, no pushing his boundaries without his permission and most importantly, no prying eyes to offer unsolicited opinions or advice.  
  
  
  
From that date out to Deling, they had many more to accommodate for their thirst for adventure and traveling. They even spent their time in lesser-known towns and cities, enjoying everything they found. Selphie would always take pictures of their findings for her blog, documenting them for the cadets and SeeDs alike to have a taste of hidden gems found around their world. However, Squall saw how big Selphie’s grin was when they explored a new street, store, or even unknown beaches or archeological treasures that they discovered had a history. Every new experience, Squall couldn’t help but commit to memory Selphie’s face for everything. Even when she’d tug his hand to want to see a closer look of something, her eyes, the color of spring itself, jerked at his own heartstrings.  
  
  
  
It was at that moment, Squall realized he loved Selphie and he wasn’t sure if it caught up to him then or if it was a feeling that welled inside him for months, perhaps years.  
  
  
  
Some time had passed when he emotionally got his bearings together before he asked her out to officially be exclusive with him. Squall didn’t get a verbal answer but her throwing her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his abdomen, and kissing his entire face before kissing his lips served as all the answer he needed.  
  
  
  
Months became a year, then a year became two, three, and eventually, they reached four years together. They had their difficult times, being SeeDs, traveling out to accommodate clients, and fulfilling their end as mercenaries. Occasional miscommunication and misunderstandings, but they talked through their issues as emotionally mature adults. Sometimes it took a little prodding depending on which one spent time trying to formulate what they wanted to say, but it always paid off in the end. The two of them made sure to continuously ignite that spark in their relationship, especially when they were on opposite ends of the world from each other.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for them, they missed their four-year anniversary date and Selphie found herself briefly bummed out before an idea came to her while on the video call with Squall.

“Hey! Do you want to spend it in Esthar? There’s still so much of the country _and_ continent we have yet to explore!” The exuberance in her voice caused the brunette, who was ignoring the paperwork on his desk to chuckle and give her a crooked grin. Being the President’s long-lost son had benefits, especially regarding privacy. He told Laguna immediately upon accepting this news that he did not want to be followed like he was royalty; he was just a mercenary that happened to be the President’s son.  
  
  
  
“Considering I’ve been here for almost two weeks now,” He shrugged while twirling the pen in his right hand. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
  
  
“There’s this hotel that just opened up six months ago in the northern part of Esthar and it has the best of both worlds: the enjoyment of the city and the rural aspect!” Naturally, the latter aspect would sell Squall. While he appreciated the culture and the beauty that Esthar offered, it was still a metropolitan city, so it was a different brand of loud which still proved to be headache-inducing. Not as boisterous as Deling, but still not quiet. During Selphie’s talking, she sent the link to him in the chat and he clicked on it, the site readily accepted the New Standard language since it was presented that way, not the Esthari or Olde Centra used for most sites in Esthar. Browsing he was intrigued by how the hotel had rooms that had influence from all over the globe, from their own Estharian architecture from Olde Centran living quarters, rooms modeled after Balamb, Dollet and Deling existed as well, along with smaller living civilizations on the coastal tips. To say he was impressed by the attention to detail in the designs for each room was an understatement.  
  
  
  
 _I can enjoy the Deling City room experience without having to be in Deling City?_ He selected the honeymoon suite out of curiosity, even though he had a reason for it. _I don’t have to be in this place, I already like it.  
_  
  
  
“When did you want to do this?” He inquired, already setting an idea for when he wanted to book the rooms.  
  
  
  
“Is two days from now ok? Figured it would be a good start to my vacation.” Selphie pondered, before stretching and letting out a well-earned yawn. She had returned from her ambassador duties from Trabia and was back in Balamb Garden. The time difference alone would put anyone asleep, so taking on the thirteen-hour time difference was not ideal, with and without the aid of the Ragnarok.  
  
  
  
“Of course,” With a few clicks, he confirmed the dates and found Selphie’s yawn contagious, so he hid it behind the back of his hand. “Don’t forget to enjoy some sun while you’re still awake, I know how you get when you don’t go outside at least once.” Squall couldn’t hide the smirk as he started to pack away some of the completed piles and left the unfinished ones for the following day.  
  
  
  
Selphie grinned at her thoughtful boyfriend, she loved the sun even though she spent most of her life enjoying the winters the Trabian continent offered. She was dressed to even go out and enjoy the weather Balamb offered in early August. “I will~ oh! I have something for you to enjoy too!”  
  
  
  
Right as Squall turned back to the video call with Selphie, he was amidst asking “What do you ha--- _**Selphie**_!” He hissed when she not-so-innocently allowed the strap of her emerald sundress to accidentally slide off one of her shoulders and she revealed she wasn’t wearing a bra. For emphasis, she cupped the underside of her breast and winked at Squall. The man in question was flustered. It never fails, Squall has been seeing her for four years, more if you count the courtship period, and this still caught him off guard. He tells himself he’ll learn his lesson one day, but that day felt so far off.  
  
  
  
“Oh oops, I forgot to put a bra on~” _No she didn’t._ They both know she didn’t forget anything.  
Squall facepalmed to mostly hide his blushing features but made sure his middle and ring finger were split enough to allow one steel-blue eye to observe the teasing act. This was the one time he was ever so grateful that his office in the Presidential Suite was private otherwise he would be scrambling to hide the imagery Selphie was painting, exclusively for him.  
  
  
  
Shrugging the other strap off, she leaned down underneath the desk her laptop was on in her SeeD dorm and brought up an intentionally titillating bra to put on. By the craftsmanship, it was expensive lingerie from a boutique in Dollet. The embroidery and rhinestones were a testament to that. _Seems like there were more gifts to uncover at a later date_ , Squall thought as his uncovered eye remained focus on the actions. He wasn't stupid in realizing that this little "show" of hers was stirring him to create the appropriate tension in his pants.  
  
  
  
After she (un)necessarily tweaked her nipples, she decided it cover herself and clasped the bra in the back. Selphie knew it’s been well over a month since they had seen each other for longer than a hello or quick lunch break. Which the latter didn't always require food. The two of them were suffering a brief drought. This was her way to show interest without being too crass with her words, but teasing with her desire. It evoked the reaction she wanted, a man that desired to see his significant other and partake in _friendly_ activities. The thought alone stirred the pool of desire in his lower abdomen and he couldn’t wait to finally see her.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Two good nights worth of rest had passed. Yet, there was an event that occurred in the early Esthar morning he heard a door open and close. The distinct soft foot steps, the eager and clumsy way he heard shoes come off and clunk on the ground. The shifting and shuffling of clothes, hearing them drop to the floor with an airy _whoosh_ sound. The dip on the opposing side of the mattress indicated that this body would be coming closer to him in his vulnerable state. He knew it was no threat as he felt the body curled up behind his back. Eyes still closed, he stretched before attempting to roll over on purpose near the body that wanted to cuddle him. His smile started to grow as he continued to try to roll on the other party, until they called him out, “ _Unf_ \--! I know you’re awake.”  
  
  
  
If the delicate small hands trying to reach his torso and the scent of Trabian's primroses weren’t good enough hints, the soft voice with the Trabian accent did. Rolling in the opposite direction, he felt the hands retract as he was positioned on his stomach. Squall opened one eye to trace out her figure in the darkness. Esthar’s city lights from the window were arranging luminous spots over her green eyes, her décolletage and her exposed shoulder. In that moment, Esthar’s lights never looked so good.  
  
  
  
“Well, this is one way to wake me up,” The Lion mused groggily in the dark, blinking as he pulled his significant other closer, she complied with limited resistance. “Thought you wanted to wait till I came and got you from the Air Station?” He asked softly, against a tuft of auburn hair.  
  
  
  
“You sometimes work late 'n m'ght've forgot'n to go to bed at a reason-reasonabl-- _decent_ time,” The fatigue and slurred nature of her voice apparent. When Selphie was tired, certain words became difficult to pronounce, and the Squall had to admit that he found that rather endearing. She yawned into one of his pectorals while nudging him to roll onto his back which he conformed for the smaller figure. Her facial features coming into vision of the flourescent night lights of the outside world. “'Nd… I miss sleepin' nex' to you, so I came here early.” She admitted, caressing his face before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.  
  
  
  
Squall couldn’t help but chuckle against her lips before asking, “Worn all my shirts already?” Even in her tired disposition, she visibly pouted through the dark. For a woman that pouted, her tone of voice was never overly whiny, something the couple both hated, “They don’t smell like you anymore.” As she laid her head down on his chest, pulling the blanket over both of them. Softly she mentioned that while washing them does remind her of the smell of what he uses in his laundry, it didn’t change the fact that she missed the owner of said clothes.  
  
  
  
Sleeping was unbearable for both parties apart, even though they can managed fine with sending each other messages before bed. Selphie would send pictures of herself in bed, saying how much she missed him. Squall after awhile would do the same for her. It was the emotional aspect that they longed for one another. They knew when they chose the life of SeeD that it involved sporadic hours, questionable sleeping schedules and urgent missions with high paying clientele. However, knowing that they had the upcoming weeks to make up for lost time, it meant everything to them.  
  
  
  
Both parties couldn’t help in reaching for one another for several more kisses before settling down and succumbing to the calm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Squall: "Selphie!"
> 
> Also I find it cute that Selphie's bday is 7/16 and their anniversary is the date I'm posting it. This was actually not planned, but now that this happened, might have to write more content for these dates.
> 
>  _Edited 10/16 into 10/17/2020_ : Grammatical mistakes and freshening up some sentences.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff and a little of waggling of the eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're about to experience some emotions.  
> Happy birthday Selphie Tilmitt!
> 
> _Edited 10/20/2020_ : Forgot to mention that I have some headcanons that I applied to this.
> 
> **Headcanons**  
>  ❀ Selphie 90% doesn't like PDA. The other 10%... well you'll read that later.  
> ❀ She also drools when she gets the good sleep.  
> ❀ As the game demonstrates, Selphie doesn't show her tears easily and likes to put a smile on to show nothing is wrong. The reverse occurs when she's with someone she trusts, even if they're tears of joy.  
> ❀ Squall likes to plan when matters of the heart are involved, others the spontaneity his partner brings is what keeps him on his toes.  
> ❀ Esthar's sunset looks similar to the city of [Taipei's](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/0e/Purple_clouds_over_Dadaocheng_Wharf_skyline_2017.jpg/1280px-Purple_clouds_over_Dadaocheng_Wharf_skyline_2017.jpg), purple, pink, and orange. Idk, it fits and looks really pretty.

The following day came, and they had their time filled with lazy morning cuddles, languid kisses and sweet nothings said to one another when they truly meant everything to each other. Squall’s favorite pastime when allowed was to tell Selphie she looked beautiful. She used to be bashful and modest about such admittance, but now she becomes alight as a faint blush grace her features.  
  
  
  
The way her auburn hair tousled, how her eyes usually so bright, was foggy with sleep, and how sometimes, she drooled every other morning when they shared a bed together. Squall remembered the first time he pointed the latter out, Selphie was embarrassed. In her bout of wide-eyed mortification, she had surged up from her resting position on his body and inspected it for herself. Her mind exacerbated how much it was as she gave a sigh of relief before she resumed her position back on top of Squall, enjoying the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat.  
  
  
  
Squall stroked her exposed back as she slept soundly on his chest. He contemplated returning to the realm of sleep as well. However, he allowed himself a few more minutes of enjoying the soft snoring the woman emitted.  
  
  
  
Today marked another adventure for the pair.  
  
  
  
Hours came and went. Both were up actively visiting the various shops and food selections. Sleeping in did much to invigorate their spirits; the monotony of work—-while not the same as everyone else, was dragging them down. They needed the revitalized energy to enjoy themselves.

Selphie never without her camera to take photos for her blog and Squall encouraging the shots that she takes. Her asking for his opinion about which is the best one when she tries to upload them. Their alignment for a hobby that Selphie openly shared with him made the event a peaceful one.  
  
  
  
They enjoyed the beautiful sunset the country had to offer. Watching wistfully as the blue sky deepened in hue to a mauve and peach pink gradient orange once the sun disappeared from Esthar’s horizon, painting the city’s eccentric lights an ambient violet hue. Squall gently nudged his girlfriend, informing her they should head to the hotel he booked for them. He had a surprise for both of them. The nunchaku specialist, one for surprises, was giddy and attempted to race him there, even though they both would be using the same mode of transportation to get there. He let her win because in his opinion, they would both prove to be the true winners in the end.  
  
  
  
The hotel had a grandiose front entrance which was humbled by the staff within that were hospitable and escorted them to their room. The worker bowed gracefully as they were brought to the top floor, a floor with a perfect view of both the city and Esthar’s Ocean. Before opening the door, Squall reminded the shorter woman that he had a surprise chose then to add his hands over her eyes. Where the heel of his hands settled on her cheeks, he could feel her grin with excitement. With his hands preoccupied, Selphie had her hands free to press the key card against the door, hearing the satisfying beep, and then the mild gust of wind from it opening.  
  
  
  
“Squall why won’t you give me a hint?” Excitable as usual. The woman becoming antsy and full of anticipation.  
  
  
  
Smiling, he responded, “If I did that, that would ruin the surprise.” He allowed her to guide him further into the Deling City inspired hotel room. Her delicate hands holding onto his wrists, waiting for the moment to pull them down. The lionhearted male asked the staff if he could arrange something special for his girlfriend. Explaining to them that they missed celebrating her birthday and their anniversary and she found it strenuous for her to do anything with their other friends. They offered Squall an arrangement of romantic options for him, including bouquets of flowers and confectionery items. He hand-selected an assortment of flowers in canary yellow, scarlet red, and porcelain white arranged in a thoughtful manner all around the perimeter of the table. On the table was a small cake that had the words _Happy Birthday, Selphie_ with the candles 24 waiting to be lit.  
  
  
  
Slowly removing his hands as he told Selphie to open her eyes. He admitted silently to himself that the squeal of excitement followed by unintelligible sounds that neither could articulate had her turn around in awe at Squall. Her pine green eyes swelling up with emotion as she covered her mouth with both hands. Her cheeks pink before turning full-on red like the rest of her face.  
  
  
  
He gave a weak smile at first before it broadened as he spoke, “I know it’s late, but… Happy birthday Selph— **!!** ” He couldn’t finish his sentence, the shorter woman jumped into his arms and kissed him with tears of joy running down her face. He returned it in kind until she began fervently peppering kisses from his lips to all over his face. The laughter on his part didn’t help. She pulled away, wiping at her waterline before saying, “I love it! I—I wasn’t expecting any of this!” The woman shared sincerely, amazed by the attention to detail.  
  
  
  
He reached for the lighter to ignite the candles for her and waited for her to make a wish. After calming herself down, she closed her eyes before blowing out her candles. The wistful expression caused Squall’s heart to feel full, however, his surprise didn’t end there. Before Tilmitt could even consider a slice of her birthday cake, he took hold of her hand and led her towards the bedroom. Pushing the door open, leading first he made sure his eyes were focused on her reaction.  
  
  
  
Priceless could barely do the expression justice.  
  
  
  
The room was large with all the aesthetic of Deling City everywhere. A King-sized bed with soft duvet and multiple pillows at the ornate headboard. On the bed tiself was a gold dress laying neatly atop the blanket with heels, and jewelry adjacent to complement the attire. The shocked expression returned as she rushed over to the dress and grabbed it by the hanger, spinning around in excitement and then jumping in her last (or so she thought) wave of elation. Smirking knowingly, Squall knew that his next gift for her would probably put her  
  
  
  
“Do you want your next surprise before or after dinner?” He asked, strategically having both hands behind his back. Selphie looked at the poor man as if he grew an additional head, flabbergasted.  
  
  
  
“There’s _more_?!” As if her ears deceived her, causing Squall to toss his head back and laugh.  
  
  
  
“Yes, there’s more—probably best to put the dress down.” He advised gently. She put the dress down as she found it, smoothing it out before meeting Squall in the middle of the bedroom. Her face tinged pink from earlier, her eyes glossy and with her significant other’s full attention. He smiled, taking her hand in his.  
  
  
  
“There isn’t a day that goes by that I’m not grateful to have you in my life, I think about you as often as I remember to breathe,” He confessed, feeling his face start to heat up from the admission. Teasingly, Selphie commented "Cheesy." Crinkling her nose temporarily, but she didn't mean it negatively. Squall had come to learn how Selphie was a romantic that loved everything to do with romance, including the cheesier aspects of it. She personally just preferred the less showy aspects of it, which Squall appreciated. Selphie’s beaming smile was all it took for him to continue. Sure, a few years can help shed some of the awkwardness of expressing his intimate thoughts, but he could still be reserved about it.  
  
  
  
“Our conversations, or rather, whenever I would just vent to you and you would listen quietly to me… It solidified that I can just authentically share the rawer side of myself.” He continued, taking her hand in his, interlocking their fingers together without a second thought.  
  
  
  
“You asked me years ago, what do I want. What do **I** actually want? Well,” He swallowed before continuing, “I want you.” Before he could add more, Selphie’s eyes began misting up, she sniffed softly.  
  
  
  
“I’m already dating you, but I want much more than this,” He knelt down before her, who covered her mouth with her free hand, another well of tears threatening to burst out. Squall couldn’t help but feel good about her reaction. “So, Selphie Tilmitt, will you mar—”  
  
  
  
The Commander couldn’t even finish, he was tackled to the ground immediately. Selphie’s lips found his in a heated, emotional kiss. Squall could feel the tears roll down her face onto his and trail down his neck. He held onto her as she held his face in her hands, as her lips slowly tried to let up, she dove in for repeated kisses, not showing any signs of ending them. He was enthralled by her enthusiasm, but he still had the velvet case with the ring in his hand. It needed to go on her finger eventually.  
  
  
  
“S-Selphie, you didn’t even let me finish.” He said in-between kisses before Selphie sat back in his lap, realizing that her over-zealousness truly didn’t allow him to finish.  
  
  
  
“You already know my answer!” She shrieked as she bounced on top of his lap, ignoring how this position was compromising. Without a second thought, she stuck her left hand in front of him for her engagement ring.   
  
  
  
“Do I?” He challenged coyly, earning an impatient look from Selphie as she lightly glared at him.  
  
  
  
“Put the ring on my damn finger!” She wiggled, unknowingly sparking Squall’s desire to pool in his lower abdomen. Chuckling, he popped the box open before trying to place the engagement band on her. It was a solitaire style ring with the Golden Beryl gemstone in an emerald cut, it was Selphie’s favorite gemstone and the shade was also Selphie's favorite color, canary yellow. Her face couldn’t hide the mesmerized, far off look before it came back to reality that there was a ring on her finger. She was going to be someone’s wife, Squall Leonhart’s specifically.  
  
  
  
Afterward, she couldn’t help but look at the ring in shock, sniffling because this day really happened. They were two weeks late missing her birthday, and five days late from celebrating their own anniversary, but they can celebrate all of that tonight. Hell, Squall wanted to celebrate much more than tonight if Selphie allowed it. He at least had dinner planned for the evening, anything else was up to the discretion of his fiancée now. The woman in question had quite the coquettish look.  
  
  
  
“So, since you’re my husband now,” _Oh, we’re calling it like it is, huh?_ The arched brow, he tilted his head, while both of his elbows were trying to prop him up. A smirk came along with his next thought, _I expect nothing less from my future wife_.  
  
Selphie couldn't resist waggling her eyebrows, as her voice deepened suggestively, “You going to show me the _raw_ side of yourself tonight?”  
  
  
  
The way his arousal pulsed underneath her didn’t add to the crimson tint of his cheeks and down his neck. The straightforward nature of his future wife was something that could keep him on his toes, even if he should have expected it. Well, could not deny her an answer. “After dinner.” Was all he said.  
  
  
  
The slow smile that curled on her lips caused another pulse between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squall is a man of detail, indeed. The colors Squall selected to represent the following: 
> 
> Yellow: Associated with spreading happiness, joy, and for symbolizing friendship.  
> Red: Though commonly ssociated with feelings of true love and passion, they can also convey respect, desire, and courage.  
> White: One of the associations to meaning reverence and humility.
> 
> Even without words, Selphie knew the meaning behind the arrangement.
> 
> _Edited 10/20/2020_ : Edited for grammatical errors / irritation with how some sentences were phrased.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tuxedos, evening dresses and lipstick stains. Heavily sexually explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Selphie was being a tease? Yeah, it's all about to come to a head, if you catch my drift. 
> 
> This is also where the bulk of the story's word count is. I like to thank BubblegumCannibal for taking the time to look over the sex scenes for me.
> 
>  _Edited 10/27/2020_ : Forgot to mention that I have some headcanons that I applied to this.
> 
>  **Headcanons**  
>  ❀ Selphie is a minx. That is the other 10%.  
> ❀ Squall loves spicy food, he was born and raised in Balamb where I HC they have a lot of Pacific Islander styled food. Savory, spicy and delicious.  
> ❀ This couple knows consent. Which not too many written in this specific fandom seem to get just _that_ right.  
> ❀ Esthar is a great cultural hub for food.  
> ❀ Squall likes to eat.  
> ❀ Selphie doesn't always take breaks during sex... and is prone to headaches due to lack of hydration. You know, like every person that thinks they can handle a marathon, but they're dying of thirst.  
> ❀ The _#There's feet in here and you'll know it when you see it_ tag is for this chapter. It's not as bad as you think it is, but if you wanna skip it, it's cool. c:

Everything leading up to the dinner was going according to plan. Selphie sported her dress that flattered her body. She placed her hair in a simplistic messy bun with a gold hair comb at the front of her bun to accentuate it, coupling that with a bold red lipstick and modest gold studs. His fiancée preferred a classic approach in how she dressed. He wore a navy-blue tuxedo and as usual, Selphie helped him secure his tie since he was still clumsy with it.  
  
  
  
He realized during that the scent of Selphie’s magnolia perfume and playful flirtatious nature made it difficult to focus. Squall was a man of his word. They were going to dinner, then afterward, Selphie would get whatever she wanted.  
  
  
  
He was a fool in thinking he would make it through dinner unscathed.  
  
  
  
The appetizers hadn’t arrived yet and what started as an innocent discussion about the Autumn Festival, turned into her bare foot massaging the bulge in his trousers. He felt tiny appendages clenching and unclenching his bulge underneath the table. His eyes widened in shock, and before he could get any syllables out, the waiter returned with their Southern Esthar-styled shrimp and chips.  
  
  
  
Selphie had a penchant for spicy food, which was why she turned up the heat by pressing her sole firmly on him as the waiter asked for a refill of her tea. Selphie knew how to push Squall’s buttons, the animalistic ones that only she got to enjoy the full attention of.  
  
  
  
Reaching over to try a piece of shrimp, she knew taking a bite would draw full attention to her lips. This minx… “Mmm, these are _so_ good~ you should try some!” She said enthusiastically, knowing full well the heated cerulean gaze was purely for the auburn-haired woman across the table. Squall made a point to drink his water before he did anything else.  
  
  
  
He enjoyed spices in his food, due to his upbringing in Balamb, however, this level of “spice” that Selphie brought to the dinner table was new. Risky, but new.  
  
  
  
As he ate the shrimp, he tried to force his mind to focus on the flavors, but the mischievous slow up and down motions the woman was doing was ruining his sense of concentration. He grunted as an excuse to take another sip of water; he knows that the burning warmth on his cheeks wasn’t at all from the food. “ _Selphie_ …” He warned in a low guttural tone.  
  
  
  
“What? You don’t like the food?” She teased, pressing the ball of her foot against the defined outline of his pants, causing a strained look to present on the lion’s face.  
  
  
  
Choosing his next words wisely, he rasped, “There are better things to eat.”  
  
  
  
A small victory for him as Selphie gasped, which turned into soft giggles as a blush bloomed on her face. The sultry look in her enchanting eyes didn’t change, even when she brought another piece of shrimp to her lips and had the nerve to suckle on it. By doing so, she effectively removing all the spices off the morsel and winked at Squall from across the table in doing so. Oh, she was in trouble.  
  
  
  
“I have something you can eat.” She winked and Squall did everything he could to not choke while eating. If it wasn’t for the waiter returning with their entrées and his glass of water being full, he wasn’t sure how he would have survived that.  
  
  
  
Squall tried to focus on his steak, but his cunning fiancée wanted him to know no peace.  
  
  
  
Selphie was happy as a Balamb clam. Eating her pasta, moaning softly at the taste while knowing her devious plan to arouse her lover was effective. As she chewed, her foot went hard at work. Squall kept his head down; propped up in his hand, eyes closed, and panting softly.  
  
_This shouldn’t be turning me on_ , he thought to himself. But here he was. In a prestigious restaurant with his medium-well steak getting cold, sporting a chub underneath the table that Selphie intended to rub to being as al dente as her pasta.  
  
  
  
He hated being there and Selphie did it on purpose. Squall’s vixen of a future wife wanted to end dinner early and he was going to cave with her in that regard.  
  
  
  
When the waiter stopped by, he immediately asked for the check. Selphie chimed in asking for take-home boxes, and an extra serving of the shrimp and chips to-go as well. When the waiter walked away, Squall directed his heated scowl towards her. The daring woman knew full well that her asking for another round of that appetizer meant another ten or fifteen minutes waiting for it.  
  
  
  
“I didn’t think you wanted to go home so soon~” She teased. Somehow, which he couldn’t grasp how at first, she managed to pull the zipper down. Once the realization hit him, he was in trouble when the lone foot now became two. Underneath the table, he was at his hardest and he couldn’t even articulate why.  
  
  
  
His originally trained breathing was faltering into disjointed gasps. This allowed a low groan to release, pinching his brows, and closed his eyes. This… strange combination of high risk and temptation was something Squall himself never thought he’d enjoy. All the more reason for them to leave before he embarrassed himself.  
  
  
  
Running fingers through his hair and loosening his tie allowed for him the ability to breathe easier. He needed to remember what it felt like to breathe again, even if it was brief.  
  
  
  
“Selphie… Please, stop.” He released a restricted moan. Boundaries and consent were key in their functional relationship. As soon as the lion told her to stop, she retracted her feet and smiled. Those that actually believed Selphie was innocent were nothing but fools; himself included. Granted, Squall did not want to delve into how they were wrong since that would involve Selphie showcasing a side only private for his viewing pleasure.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, he didn’t say behave, because the way her tongue was playing with the last shrimp from the appetizer plate caused him to grip the festive cloth the table was covered in.  
  
  
  
Turning his head, he noticed that the waiter was returning with the bill, he adjusted himself and zipped his fly before the hospitality worker set it down on the table. He disclosed that their appetizer will be out in five minutes, and asked if they wanted the chips served separately? The only separate Squall could think of was his clothes off his body.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Selphie had the same idea.  
  
  
  
When they returned to the hotel and took the elevator to their room, the couple couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They were kissing ravenously as it was amorous. Squall’s lips and neck were stained red from Selphie’s lipstick smearing everywhere. Selphie’s ferocity and impatience showed as she ripped open Squall’s dress shirt, effectively popping some buttons off. Without a second thought, she roved her hands all over his strong physique.  
  
  
  
They couldn’t reach their hotel room fast enough. Once the elevator dinged for their floor, the lion hoisted his prey into his arms bridal style and set out towards their suite. It benefitted to have a partner that had the foresight as she had the keycard in hand. When the door flew up, all that the couple had on their minds was passion.  
  
  
  
One could not tell who the aggressor was; Squall unzipped the back of Selphie’s dress while Selphie unbuttoned and unzipped Squall’s trousers, messily yanking them down along with a portion of his boxers. Squall discarded the blazer and dress shirt as it pooled in a corner near the entryway. All the while shaking both of his legs out of the pooling trousers and boxers and kicking them aggressively into the corner. Throwing her arms around Squall’s neck before wrapping her legs around Squall’s waist, she wanted to fuck him right then and there. He worried about her not being prepared enough. Yet, the persistent nibbling slowly turning into biting and suckling on his neck, proceeded to cause shivers to course through his spine. He couldn’t get to the bedroom fast enough. He at least wanted one of their sexual adventures to be on a bed. The rest was up to Selphie.  
  
  
  
Setting her down on the edge of the mattress, he stepped out of his shoes and threw off his socks. Returning to the bed, he committed to memory how she looked in this moment. She wore a strapless bra dipped in crimson with the silk panties to match. Reaching down he unclasped the front of it and leaned down to capture a taut pink bud in his mouth. Suckling and dragging his tongue around the areola, soliciting a soft moan to escape past her lips. Withdrawing, he switched to the other breast, giving it the same tender treatment and leaving faint red marks.  
  
  
  
The restlessness behavior became evident when she found herself grinding against him. The silk material rubbing against his arousal caused him groan. He playfully indulged his future wife briefly, grinding against her in response. Sighing, she demanded he fuck her right now. A needy little thing, his partner is, but he knows better. He'd rather prep her and leave her teetering the brink of climax and frustration before giving into her demands. But, alas, he gives in, pulling off her panties slowly... to build that sexual anger, that is.  
  
  
  
_Well, to be sure_ , he thought meticulously as he brought his fingers down to stroke Selphie’s damp lips, coating his fingers with her essence before slipping them inside her. A surprise moan that ripped from her throat. The inviting pressure from her lover’s fingers only caused her to grind against him harder. Gradually the grinding became more frantic as he started to curl his fingers inside of her, taking his sweet time to listen to the labored breathing emitting from his partner.  
  
  
  
“Squall, stop _teasing_ ~!” Selphie sobbed as he felt how she was quickly approaching release. The rhythmic clenching around his fingers didn’t hinder his progress.  
  
  
  
“No, consider this payback.” His heated eyes trained themselves on the woman’s face beneath his face, observing her becoming enthralled with pleasure.  
  
  
  
He took his sweet time on purpose. Allowing the sounds of him fingering her nice and slow, coupled with her crescendo of moans filling the room. She grasped his forearm and shoulder before sinking her short nails into his skin. When he picked up the speed, he found her nearing the precipice and gasp sharply, squeezing his fingers.  
  
  
  
Selphie always looked radiant while basking in her afterglow. Squall couldn’t tell if he was biased or he was a simple man. The way her brows pinched together, her eyes closed tight as her face becomes flushed with color and how she bites her lip before emitting a soft mewl between her lips.  
  
  
  
Her body shuddered, but Selphie craved more—she had a libido that any ordinary man wouldn’t be able to withstand, but he was not a weak man. She squirmed beneath him, face red and angry with him, but he wanted to do nothing but watch that frustration melt away into silent begs. Fingers still inside, he propped one of her legs over his shoulders as he angled himself properly to continue pleasing her. Amidst the pleasure, Squall thought it would be a good idea to press the flat of his palm against her clitoris, cupping her fully before he gradually built a rhythm of stroking the inside of her and her clit dangerously teasing with both hands.  
  
  
  
He hadn’t used this technique on Selphie in a while and the fervent mewls transformed into desperate moaning was all the reminder he needed.  
  
  
  
The quaking in her thighs, the clenching and unclenching of her toes, and the way her hands couldn’t find purchase on anything. She settled with them grasping the blanket beneath her, as her gasped turned into silent cries of pleasure, feeling sheer ecstasy.  
  
  
  
The sensation proving too much as another release arrived and then subsequent ones followed, until Squall’s speed was rapid, and the friction was teetering into the realm of over-stimulation. This caused Selphie to sing at the top of her lungs. She felt her orgasm flow out from her. A little squirting never hurt; Squall certainly wasn’t complaining.  
  
  
  
Selphie tried to reclaim her breath, slowly opening her glossed over eyes to observe Squall. The man in question withdrew his hand and was lapping at the palm of his hand and the essence on his fingers. She needed him now and she was already delirious from pleasure.  
  
  
  
Squall wasn’t ignorant to her blissful features. How her lips parted trying to reclaim her breath, her lipstick smeared lips, glazed over jade eyes that yearned for more.  
  
  
  
From having her beneath him, fingers raking down his back in the throes of passion as her fiancé ensured he was stroking all her pleasure spots. To switching positions with Selphie on her hands and knees. Grasping the back of her disheveled auburn hair, causing her to only throw her ass back harder as she met the rhythm of his thrusts ardently. The final position wound up with the Trabian raised woman riding him, as Squall was matching her pace, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot.  
  
  
  
Selphie leaned her body into Squall’s, her voice lost from all the screams of pleasure and moans. She could barely form the words to say that she was close again. Squall disclosed raggedly that he was too. The sweat evident in their activities since the pent-up desire required a workout between the two parties. Upon feeling her walls clenched around his thick length, a few more thrusts came until Squall followed behind her with a guttural moan.  
  
  
  
Selphie collapsed on top of him, panting alongside her fiancé. For once that evening, they reached a state of euphoric bliss that left them satisfied. When their breathing slowed and returned to normalcy, Selphie reached for Squall and pressed kisses against his lips. Carefully, she raised herself off Squall, allowing for his length to slid out of her before rolling over on her back, covering her eyes with her forearm.  
  
  
  
Squall relished in the afterglow, with a cheesy grin on his face. Hyne, it had been a while since they had one of _those_ romps.  
  
  
  
“I still have a headache…” Selphie groaned. Rolling his eyes, he knew exactly why.  
  
  
  
“I told you we should’ve taken a break, but you didn’t want to hear that.” He rolled out of bed, dimming the lights for Selphie's now sensitive eyes as he shuffled his way out of the room to retrieve a couple of bottles of water and a towel. As he returned to her, he slid the cool bottle against her damp skin. She shudders from the touch and watches as he sits the sweating bottle down and places a couple pain pills beside her on the nightstand.  
  
  
  
Moving her arm, her eyes adjusted to the dimmed setting. Reaching for the pain pills nearby, she knocked two back and chugged the water as well. Sighing contently, she thanked Squall for his foresight since she was overzealous in her amorous inhibitions. Squall replied with doting her in kisses before he brought the warm washcloth between her legs and cleaned her up. A shower was in order, but he knew that she would need support to stand. After cleaning his face of all the lipstick and spent dick, he turned the light off.  
  
  
  
Returning to the bed, Selphie reached for him as best as she could. Once he settled next to her, she brought her arm over to pull him down for more intimate kisses before allowing herself to be the little spoon.  
  
  
  
They just needed a moment to recuperate.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
When Squall opened his eyes, he wasn’t too surprised that he didn’t sleep through the entire night. He did wake up earlier to relieve himself, but he barely remembered it. Looking over at the digital clock nearest Selphie’s sleeping form told him it was 2:45 in the morning. Carefully removing himself from the sleeping form of his partner, he went back into the kitchen to grab some more water. He probably should have grabbed two earlier if he knew his body would react to the lack thereof.  
  
  
  
Enjoying the silence of the night for the moment, he returned to the bedroom, with water for Selphie should she wake up. Entering, he noticed that she sat up, only to lay back down on the pillows, propping her up.  
  
  
  
“You left.” She stated the obvious in her roughened voice. Her smile returning slowly as he crawled onto the bed and handed her another bottle of water.  
  
  
  
“Sorry ‘bout that, needed some water. Figured you’d want some too.” A thoughtful future husband he was. Granted, he was always like that and would continue to be that way for the rest of their lives.  
  
  
  
After handing the beverage to Selphie, she leaned into Squall as she drank the water in silence. Innately, the couple shared gentle caresses, and as Squall gave her thoughtful shoulder blade kisses. The only light into the room was the moon from the window, painting the couple in its soft light. Setting the bottle down, she turned to press soft kisses along Squall’s jawline before peppering them towards his lips.  
  
  
  
They kissed chastely to start, only for it to flourish into passion. Selphie pulling him down over her, Squall’s arm wrapped around her waist as they allowed their hands and lips to speak for one another. It was moments like these that Squall remembered what drew him to Selphie. Her exuberant personality was a start, followed by her quiet confidence, the way she understood that not everyone was the same in terms of how they expressed themselves… Even the way they handled loss.  
  
  
  
As they grew closer, he realized how much he loved both forms of expression with love. When they started out, she would do small things that made him feel adored and desired. From occasionally bringing him a meal in the event he forgot to eat to spending time together. Squall would take notice of things that Selphie enjoyed. Her eyes lighting up whenever they would spend time together or when in private, they enjoyed intimate touches together. Nothing sexual, always holding hands, cuddling or whenever she’d stroke his forearm. It was always a pleasure to help or take an interest in Selphie’s hobby for photography and blogging.  
  
  
  
Eventually, their compatibility in their respective love languages is what lead them down this carnal road of desire.  
  
  
  
Squall didn’t remember how they got to their first sensual experience together, but one kiss led to Selphie showcasing that she can be patient to combat her overall eager and hungry sexual identity. He hadn’t felt this quested in years. From making out, to the neck kisses, to holding each other and suggestively grinding against one another—it brought forth the heat they had for one another.  
  
  
  
This brought him back to reality given their current positions, Squall hovering over her, trailing his kisses down her collarbone, between her breasts, down her abdomen, and…  
  
  
  
“Squall, careful…” Selphie hissed before whimpering as Squall’s hand carefully spread her soft legs wider.  
  
  
  
“Tell me if it’s too much and I’ll slow down.” He kissed her inner thigh before trailing her kisses to her above her core. Situating himself before her, coiling his arms around her thighs before he began worshipping the woman he loved. Tenderly ensuring the fullness of his lips could be felt as he heard her release a muted sigh. When his tongue sampled the first swipe, a small cooing sound emitted from his lover.  
  
  
  
Selphie moved her hand to the front of Squall’s bangs, stopping him momentarily as she turned on the lamp, dimming it so she can enjoy the experience of watching Squall feast on her. Having a front-row seat to his turbulent storm-grey eyes was something Selphie never got tired of viewing. Just as he enjoyed watching her facial expressions and those jade green eyes observe him enjoy tasting her.  
  
  
  
Chuckling, he resumed lapping her up as if she was the only thing that could sustain him. She delighted in being his well of life. The tantalizing sensation of the flat of his tongue rocking against her clitoral hood, not pulling it back only to sexually frustrate her. He knew how his future wife enjoyed being serviced. Squall loved to please, he almost always gave her what she wanted—effectively spoiling her. While this was another desire of hers, he was in control. Selphie had the pleasure to experience the spontaneous and ravaging aspects of their coupling earlier. Now she can lay back and enjoy the slow pleasurable burn of Squall’s lips were doing all over her love box, she called it.  
  
  
  
The languid tongue motions earned the reaction he wanted, Selphie surrendering to the heat his mouth provided. It did not take long for her thighs to slowly tremble in pleasure. _Still sensitive_ , he thought. Squall’s intense eyes fixated on her blissful features, as he alternated his tongue pressure between firm and teasingly gliding against her, becoming more demanding. He loved discovering parts of her that even she didn’t know she would enjoy.  
  
  
  
Selphie’s earlier cooing sounds progressed into soft gasps and raspy moans. Squall gained pure satisfaction when she sounded like this; husky and desperate. The pleasure he got from pleasing his fiancée was evident in his throbbing arousal.  
  
  
  
His treatment continued for as long as Selphie’s searing passion could withstand. Time could only tell, but neither were focused on that.  
  
  
  
“Please…” Selphie rasped. Squall figured his reign of slow torment was due to end. Feeling her clitoris swell under his adoring tongue, he decided to carefully pull the clitoral hood back and flicked teasingly. He felt the tremors of pleasure shoot through Selphie’s body, resulting in the twist to arch of her back. The prolonged teasing reached its peak when he started to pull the sensitive bud into his mouth, suckling delicately. Earning a sharp intake of breath from his partner. Continuing, he allowed his tongue to swirl around the nerve, clockwise and counterclockwise before suckling it.

  
  
“ _Right there~_ ” she pleaded, gave Squall all the praise he needed. The woman rocked her hips, desperately wanting to feel another wave of euphoria to surge through her body.  
  
Squall moaned as the pressure of Selphie’s grip tightened, her breath hitched, and her thighs were in the process of trying to smother him. Her chanting his name, her body enveloping into an intensity only Squall Leonhart could deliver her. She couldn’t scream, but the violent shudder that rippled through her body pleased him.  
  
The oversensitivity returned and he couldn’t resist. He held her against his tongue and let her ride out her climax. Upon feeling satisfaction, his tongue retreated back into his mouth. His lips and chin glistening from her essence, which he didn't mind licking his lips clean. The pleasure was slowly ebbing away for Selphie and it was obvious in how she hummed in her overused voice.

  
  
“Enjoy yourself?” Squall asked gently, genuinely interested in Selphie’s feedback.  
  
The woman in question fluttered her eyes closed, still enjoying the aftermath of waves she felt. Sighing, she shared, “Kinda bummed I’m still a little sore, I want to fuck again.” She admitted. Even Squall knew she couldn’t win that battle. If they had tried, it wouldn’t be a good time for her and that meant it wouldn’t be good for him either.  
  
“We have three weeks.” He sat on the edge of the bed. This prompted her to nod before she rolled on her side and noticed the time. It was 3:45.  
  
“I want ice cream,” Selphie announced suddenly. Squall chuckled before taking her hand in his.  
  
“We’ll get ice cream once we shower.” Their hygiene came to the forefront. Selphie grinned and didn’t mind being led towards their en suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did it justice. Admittedly, I feel slightly unsatisfied with how this turned out even after the agonizing edit.
> 
>  _Edited 10/27/2020_ : Edited for grammatical errors, sentence structure + sentence adding + sentence removals + sentence face lifts = this end result.


	5. Epilogue - 4:44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly engaged couple revisit one of their previous conversations while eating ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I wrote the Epilogue before I finished Chapter 4. Can you believe it? Because I can.
> 
>  _Edited 10/27/2020_ : Forgot to add headcanons too.  
>  **Headcanons**  
>  ❀ Y'all don't write enough realistic post-sex shit. Y'all really be sleeping afterwards? Can't relate.  
> ❀ Selphie and Squall have had talks about having kids and parenting long before they got to this point of their relationship, which not enough people are showcasing in their stories and thinking their favorite pairings are ready for such things. Sometimes, you're not and that's ok. Sometimes these conversations are tough due to the character(s) own inadequacies, and that's ok.  
> ❀ I do headcanon that excessive Para Magic usage can be a cause of infertility / sterility amongst the students of Garden as well as those enlisted in the military. Doesn't mean it occurs in frequency, but it's probably something discussed early on.  
> ❀ Squall can be facially expressive with people he knows.  
> ❀ Squall likes fluffy pillows. You would too if you had to sleep on those stiff as board rocks they call standardize Garden full size beds.

The fiancée wanted ice cream, so here they were. Sitting at the couch in the living area, freshly showered, watching an old movie together, and cuddling. Well, attempting to cuddle each other and a bowl of ice cream at the same time. Selphie wore one of his white T-shirts as he leaned against his bare chest. Squall opted for boxers and lounge shorts.  
  
  
  
“Hey Squall,” Selphie started, licking the spoon of her strawberry and chocolate ice cream mix.  
  
  
  
“Mm?” He hummed while savoring his rocky road mixed with caramel and strawberry drizzle, he was a mouthful into his scoop so actual words would have to wait.  
  
  
  
“Would you believe me if I told you that I never thought any of this would happen?” Selphie confided, earning an interesting look of Squall’s incredulous expression, coupled with furrowed brows and a spoon dangling from his mouth. The snorted laughter that emitted from her didn’t let up on his confounded features. When the laughter didn’t let up, Squall just took the spoon out of his mouth and started pointing it at her, waving it like he was scolding her.  
  
  
  
“You can’t just say something like that and expect me to not have that reaction.” They both knew that he wasn’t wrong, even if there were moments Squall wished he wasn’t correct about certain things.  
  
  
  
Calming her laughter, she couldn’t help but train her eyes on the ornate blue bowl her ice cream sat in there, slowly melting from lack of inaction. “I don’t know,” she started, “It feels like something out of a fairytale. It took me months to convince myself that we were actually dating because it felt like a dream.” She started to stir her ice cream a bit, feeling as if she was doing something.  
  
  
  
“Now to know that I’m going to be marrying someone that I’ve always considered my best friend?” The smaller framed woman made a point to lean further into him, quirking her head as her forest green eyes turned upwards to his. “Let alone being alive long enough to marry said best friend?” She smiled.  
  
  
  
Squall had finished his ice cream during the confession, however, he regarded Selphie with a pointed look. She knew how she felt about speaking potentially negative things into existence, it made him nervous. Well, his nervousness lasted about two weeks, luckily their vacation was a three-week private excursion. _The anxiety should wear off by then_ , she thought.  
  
  
  
“You know I’m stoked, love,” She gestured with her free hand, “You’re the light of my life and I can’t wait to be with you for the rest of our lives.” Squall took Selphie’s free hand, bringing the knuckle to his lips to press a firm kiss to it.  
  
  
  
“I also can’t wait.” Placing his bowl on the table before them, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
  
  
“I’m also excited to continue having the best sex of my life with you.” The _guffaw_ Squall let out would have been uncharacteristic of him if anyone else heard it. Yet, it was Selphie, who never failed in her honesty towards him.  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah? Is that all I’m good for?” The brunette feigned offense.  
  
  
  
“That and your stellar meals.” Now the two of them were both laughing at the sentiment. Selphie was joking and he knew it, didn't stop him from pinching her teasingly.  
  
  
The topic of conversation changed when they returned back to the antics of the movie and they both critiqued the realism of a fantasy movie surrounding romance and war. The irony that this was playing as they were finishing up their late-night desserts. Squall took both their bowls into the kitchen to worry about when they woke up next, he wanted to resume his position on the couch with his fiancée.  
  
  
  
Upon returning, Selphie brought a blanket for both of them to share and a fluffier pillow for Squall. He grins at her thoughtfulness. As they reclined on the couch, sleep was slowly overtaking them before another round of conversation came. Selphie was curious about the possibility of them having children and Squall wasn’t opposed, this was something they discussed at the beginning when they started seeing each other. When they were farther along in the relationship, he was interested in the idea of being a father. Granted, he was nervous considering he’s only now learning about what it’s like to have one, he worried about fumbling in being one. Selphie snuggled into him, sighing as she shared that he would be a wonderful father. A tender one at that.  
  
  
  
Then there was another question that came to her mind again, “What if we fail at having kids on our own?” Tucking her head underneath Squall’s chin.  
  
  
  
He shrugged his unoccupied shoulder, “We won’t know until we try, Sylph, you know that.” It was a hand-off of worries for the future. Tonight, it was Selphie’s turn with the small bundle of concerns. “When you finish your pack of birth control, we can start trying.” Rubbing her arm for reassurance, “If it doesn’t work, you know adoption is always an option." He kissed the top of her head after that mention, feeling her relax further into his build. "I’ll never say no to that.” He shared, re-iterating that point from a previous conversation from years prior.  
  
  
  
All Selphie needed was comfort from her on and off-again worries. Releasing a small sigh from her lips allowed for all tension to be released. Constant usage of para-magic as a SeeD did leave room for the possibility of infertility for both men and women, but she did not want that kind of discouragement. The woman wanted to make an effort, and Squall would do everything in his power to help her with her want of being a loving mother. One that doted on her child, played lullabies for them on her acoustic guitar, and took photogenic pictures with their offspring. The thought brought a smirk onto his features. Squall would be remiss if he didn't admit to even himself that the thought of Selphie and himself retiring from SeeD to lead normal lives was something he always fantasized about. If they took the careful steps, they should be able to leave SeeD before they're forty, perhaps earlier. Would they have a son or a daughter, couples usually would argue over such possibilities about their first offspring, but Squall was honestly just content in just having one. 

Whoever they took after wasn't important, he just knew that they would be an interesting mix of the both of them. Even if they adopted, who knows what personality the child would have more of between the future parents. As long as they enjoy the healthy home they provide and a normal life unlike the one they had, that's all Squall is content about.

  
  
  
His thought were becoming sluggish as the dregs of sleep were tugging at him, trying to force him from this reality, Selphie, his ray of sunshine, and his true confidant said she loved him. It didn’t matter how many times Squall heard it, his face warmed up before he responded in kind with, “I love you too.”  
  
  
  
Nothing could elevate Squall Leonhart more than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kount_Xero's "The Sorceress War" saga shares the same headcanon I do regarding Para magic users winding up potentially infertile from excessive magic usage. 
> 
> Also MagnusPrime's nickname for Selphie from his story "Where I Belong" is cute and stuck to me, so I'm definitely crediting them for that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  _Edited 10/27/2020_ : Edited for grammatical errors, sentence structure + sentence adding + sentence removals + sentence face lifts = this end result.


End file.
